Simple Man Child Alfred X Father Arthur
by MaximosBlack
Summary: *One Shot, has child Alfred and grown Arthur... So I guess a form of usuk* Alfred want the speedy, go go go life while Arthur wants him to grow with the simplicities of life. He convinces Alfred to promise to living the simple life, but later he follows his old ways that he'd discuss as a child. How will Arthur take it? And how will Alfred handle his demandive ways?


"When I grow up," Alfred started, sitting up from Arthur's lap. He looked up to the sky, smiling. "I want to be the first flying." He said, standing up, twirling around in the cool breeze. He stopped abruptly, that childish grin still spread across his young, pale face with his luminous blue orbs. "I want others to love me! I want them to come to me when they need help…" He took a deep breath, Arthur just chuckled. "How nice would that be!?"

But, Arthur just smiled. He shook his head gently as Alfred retreated from the field back to Arthur under the shady, full tree. The spot was harmonious, making Arthur always feel taken in by the scenery. But Alfred grew restless in his current position, rustling in his lap. Arthur noticed this and patted his head.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked, his eyes half lidded, the contentment feeling never abandoning him.

"You didn't answer my question." Alfred pouted. "How nice would that be?" He said, picking a flower, seeing a lady bug climb the steam, reaching the bed of soft, delicate light pink petals at the top of the flower. Arthur smiled once more, taking the flower out of his hands carefully.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, admiring the flower, the lady bug not moving. "But isn't this great? Just sitting here, watching nature. Taking a long, good look at everything around us?" Arthur said, passing the flower back to Alfred who just shook his head.

"But I want to be the best!" Alfred giggled. Arthur frowned slightly.

"You shouldn't be worried about being the best already. Don't grow up too fast!" Arthur chuckled as he petted Alfred's hair once more. "I just want you to live slowly; if you live too fast you'll miss so many amazing things. I mean look out there." Arthur said, pointing his index finger out to the meadow of sun flowers to the right, their crown of the flower pointing in the deration of the sun. He moved his finger over to the left, making him see the small river that had cattails and other pond and river vegetation surrounding it. "Why would you want to miss this? It's breath taking, yes?"

Alfred just raised his eyebrows, nodding his head, disagreeing.

"But if you live faster, you'll see things more amazing than this. It's just nature. I can go outside of our house and see this." Alfred slightly snapped; Arthur was taken back.

"That's not the point. You'll grow up, and probably change some of the things you want to do. I just want you to be happy." Arthur said, lying down on his back, staring up at the tree. Alfred sat up, looking at him confused.

"But if you want me to be happy, let me do the things I want."

Arthur sighed, trying to see how he could get through to him. He watched one of the leaves fell from the tree's branch, dancing through the breeze, and landing on Arthur's chest. He picked it up, holding it up to his eye.

"Let's say that this leave was very eager for fall to arrive. He couldn't wait long enough, so he speeds everything up and fell too early. But while he's busy laying on the ground, his friends and family will be having a good time without him. He'll miss everything, all because he was living too fast." Arthur said, tossing the leaf aside. Alfred just stared at the leaf blankly. He shook his head as if he was unconscious.

"I just want you to grow up and be simple. Live a simple life." Arthur sucked in more air, the relaxing feeling flooding his body once more. "It's fulfilling to live a simple life, trust me. Promise me, you'll be simple. Don't live to fast, enjoy life, enjoy what you have. Be something you love, and something you fully understand." Arthur said, peeking over at Alfred who was smiling. He shook his head.

"I pinky promise." Alfred said, holding his pinky in the air. Arthur looked at him suspiciously.

"Pinky promise?... Those are big deals, you know." Alfred shook his head. "Well ok." Arthur said, wrapping his pinky around the smaller one. Once they pulled away from the seal, Alfred crawled up to Arthur's chest, closing his eyes.

"I promise…" Arthur rubbed his back.

"Thank you." He kissed his forehead. "That's all I want."

~ Few Years Later~

Arthur ran from the back of his yard to the damp woods, running past the vines, thorns, twigs, and leaves to get to the spot that meant the most to him. Once he adventured from the rugged forest, reaching the spot that he cherished dearly, his mouth became unclenched, eyes watering.

What lay before him was something unrecognizable, completely destroyed beyond compare. He would never be able to restore the site.

"I want to leave this place! No more memories, no more reminders, I don't want this place to exist anymore!" A familiar voice cried, throwing something into the muddy ground. Arthur followed the voice and the sounds of constant discretion, but it echoed throughout the spot. Once he approached the blonde haired figure, digging into the wet ground with a shovel, randomly tossing the mud and grass in all directions, he yelled.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Arthur cried, making the person turn behind him.

"I'm leaving! I want no memories of you, or this place! I want to do great things! You're holding me back!" Alfred slightly whimpered. Arthur gasped.

"How?!" Arthur asked.

"Telling me to live slow, telling me to be simple. I want to go beyond the average; I want to be the best!" Arthur turned his hands into a fist.

"B-B-But you pinky promised! You promised me! You really did!" Arthur sniveled. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"When I was five, and it's just a pinky promise! Not a contract!" Alfred said back, not caring at all. He threw the shovel into the river that was now cloudy due to the settlement that had been stirred up, and the adding of mud didn't help either. "I'm leaving to do amazing things! Maybe you will to if you don't spend all of your time here!" Alfred said, walking out of the section of forest.

Arthur glanced around the area. The river was dirty, the flowers were picked and torn, the animals were all terrified, and the special tree's leaves were torn off in certain spots, making the tree look bare. Arthur wiped away a tear, his smile faint with his hands up to his chest, intertwined. He walked up to the tree, giving it a look up and down.

"You're still beautiful." He said, sitting on the wet ground as he looked out at the deviation. He smiled slightly, reminiscing the times he and Alfred would play out here. He imagined the flowers back, the sun shining, the animals returning, and the river clear and gorgeous, the grass green and thick, he imagined it all.

"I guess some people can't live simply like I." He sighed, his slight smile still spread across his face, his head angled slightly. "But, you're all still beautiful… Because you contain the memories." Arthur closed his eyes, the relaxing feeling coming back to him.


End file.
